Questions that are Subtle
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: All right, this is a longer version of the story that I previously summited last night; however, this version has a prologue that explains everything that happened before. Enjoy.


Author Note:

Hello, everyone! It certainly HAS been a while since I posted any fan-fiction AND have checked and responded to my Reader's review. Man...I need to do that B-A-D-L-Y. V.V;

Anyway, let me explain something here about the story, so that no-one can misinterpret the plot line. For a while now, I have been writing a story about how my Gargoyle character, Eclipse Lomond, met the Dark Dragon, whom I named Garguiem, in Hong Kong, 1971 and married, in secret, in 1973.

Together they had a daughter named Opal, who was the first hybrid between a dragon and Gargoyle ever in the history of the Magical World; unfortunately, Eclipse's father found out who his daughter's mysterious friend was and banished the Dark Dragon from ever coming near his family again. During that time, Eclipse was 4 weeks pregnant with Opal and was left in a serious situation of being discovered pregnant by her parents and have them destroy the egg after she laid it. So, with no other alternative, Eclipse told her parents that she wanted to go to New York City and live there, as an excuse to leave Hong Kong and bear her child in safety.

There in Brooklyn city, she met another Gargoyle by the name of, Ryan Darkblood, and after several months of dating she married him on September 3 in 1973. As time neared for Eclipse to lay her egg, she knew that she had to make choice that would change her life forever... She and Ryan traveled back to Hong Kong to visit her parents, and more importantly, for Eclipse, to lay her egg and give it to the only person she knew that would take it; her husband, the Dark Dragon.

After telling both her mom and her husband that she was going for a walk, Eclipse quickly made her way to the cave that was expertly hidden on the east side of Victoria's Peak. Once there, Eclipse called her husband's name several times before he came to the mouth of the cave and after explaining her predicament to her husband, Eclipse showed him their egg and asked if he would keep and watch over the egg for ten years in her absence. Garguiem solemnly agreed before taking the basket that held their child and kissing Eclipse for the very last time he would see her in over forty years.

Ten years flew by quickly as the Dark Dragon prepared himself for giving his child away, but as the time drew nearer for the egg to finally hatch, he began second guessing himself. He knew very well that if he chose to keep the child would be very difficult for him to raise him or her in a normal environment while trying to go through with his plan of over taking the Magical community and wiping the humans from the face of the earth. The night finally came when the eggshell was broken and his tiny daughter emerged wet and sticky from inside the egg. Garguiem gently took the tiny shivering baby into his arms and summoned his Shade Demons to retrieve a dry towel so that he may wrap his daughter up and clean the stickiness off her small body. It was a week later when Garguiem made up his mind to give his child away to a loving family and be raised a normal environment: far away from him and the uprising that he would cause in the future.

Before Garguiem took flight, he racked his brain for the names of Magical Creatures that he knew who were neutral in both the Magical and human realm. Then the name of one family came to his mind were: the Jabberwock family. They lived in a small magical community that was well hidden from human civilization and was located not to far from the unpredictable land of Wonderland. They would definitely be a good family to leave his daughter behind with to be raised by them.

Traveling through shadows, it didn't take long for the dark winged reptile to reach the beginning of the misty fog that protected the citizens from the prying eyes of humans. Cocking and craning his head, the Dark Dragon listened very carefully for the normal sounds of the guardians that chased humans away if they wander too far into the forest. Luckily, for both him and his child, the usual guardians were already asleep tonight, so getting through the gossamer barrier would be easy without being caught or chased away was going to be easy.

Carefully making his way through the sleepy town that was completely in the center of the trees, the Dark Dragon snuggled his daughter closely to his chest as she began to whimper and hummed a very low tune to lull her sleep. Garguiem smiled down at the child in his arms just has her littler face began to cease its crease and relax in slumber.

"All too soon, my child, I will have to leave you with a different family to take care of you while in my absence." he spoke to half to himself and half to his daughter quietly. He paused before unfurling his wings to flap away some the fog that was obscuring his view.

At last, he found the house that he had been looking for and not a moment to soon too. Looking up, the Dark Dragon saw that the first light of dawn was beginning to break through the mist filled trees and if didn't do what he had chosen right at this very moment, he was going to lose his nerve and be discovered. Walking quietly to the gnarled oak door that decorated the Jabberwocks' home, Garguiem carefully crouched down and set the wooden basket on the door mat before carefully placing the precious girl into the clothed lined center.

The dark scaled reptile blinked his eyes harshly to prevent the tears from blurring his vision before craning his long neck down and planting a gently kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Farewell, my child of both the moon and night, today, I shall bestow upon you your true name which you must not ever tell anyone except those that you trust the most." The Dark Dragon paused as his daughter squirmed slightly before relaxing again. He continued on softly before whispering into his daughter's ears "Your true name shall be, _Mysterious Dragon's Flame."_

Quickly standing up from his crouched position, Garguiem knocked loudly on the oak door before shifting into Shadow form and disappearing into the trees branches. The minutes passed by ever so slowly for the anxious father. He began second guessing himself of his plan before a loud wail broke the still silence of the morning. Garguiem uncovered his ears and sighed sadly as he watched his poor little girl cry herself into hysterical wailing wanting to be feed, to be warm and changed no doubt, but before Garguiem could make his move, the gnarled oak door open to reveal two very startled chimera like creatures.

At the sound of the creatures' gasp, Garguiem took this moment peak through the leaves and watch as the two Jabberwocks investigate the peculiar sight before them.

"Tony...I can't believe that parents would leave their child on our door step without a second thought, can you?" spoke the female as she carefully picked up the crying newborn in her claws and brought her against her chest before rocking the child in her arms, in hopes of soothing the baby's crying.

The male referred as, Tony, shook his head in surprise.

"Neither can I, Jackie, but lets go inside and take a closer look at the baby and try to figure out who, in our village, would leave their child on our door step."

Jackie nodded before turning around and entering their cozy home, leaving her bewildered mate to pick up the wooden basket and briefly go through the contents before, he too, turned around and entered their home and closed the gnarled door behind him, not noticing the strange black mist that made its way to the window and peer inside.

Garguiem nearly burst into tears once he saw his daughter nestled on the chest of the female Jabberwock as the two adults talked away. The Dark dragon smiled and gently placed his clawed hand on the window before vanishing into black mist to be never seen again for another 25 long hard years.

_~End_

Well, I hope that you enjoyed the prologue of the story and that you understand what's going on better. :)

I will really appreciate comments, reviews, and criticism to help make my story sound better.

The Dark Dragon belongs to Jeff Benedict the creator of American Dragon: Jake Long

The Jabberwocky and Wonderland belongs to Charles Lewis.

Eclipse Lomond, Ryan Darkblood, Tony and Jackie Wock, and Opal Capli all belong to me.

Thank you.

* * *

"Am I truly wicked enough to harm my wife and child?" a dark dragon asked. "Am I truly _that _kind of monster?"

One man clad in rich blue, red, and gold garments stood up and spoke with a strained, trembling voice. "You have harmed countless of others, Garguiem, for your quest of power and destruction, why do you think that we are so cautious?"

Councilor Andam paused, as he turned his focus to the light blue and brown clad Irish woman sitting on a cushioned wooden chair with her hands neatly folded in her lap. The fifty-four year-old woman's name was Eclipse Lomond, and she was married to this..._monster _before him and the rest of the council. She was sweet enough and caring to everyone around her but could she really trusted?

That was the main question that Andam wanted answered. Why did this woman marry this beast? He could tell from her worried expression that she wasn't forced to marry Garguiem or raped.

It was clear that she loved her husband very much by the loving laugh and wide smile that appeared on her face earlier while they (He, the councilors, the Long family, and Eclipse's family) were eating lunch, Andam had quietly observed. But why would a humble Irish woman, who had been forced to leave her country, fall in love with...a monstrosity as the Dark Dragon?

That answer was what he wanted to hear the most.


End file.
